The Troll Fight
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: A slightly different look on the fight against the mountain troll in their first year. RxH implied HxG, no flames I just thought it sounded cute enough to share.


**Ok…my first Harry Potter fanfic… If I screw this up, somebody needs to put me out of my misery right then and there. Got that? Good, please enjoy. It's just a little one-shot I thought of that sounded cute.**

**~The Sorcerer's Stone, during the fight against the troll, regular POV**

Harry scrambled trying to break free from the troll's grasp, as it held him upside down. Hermione was cowering under a sink in the corner, while Ron stood watching in horror.

"Do something," Harry yelled, dodging the troll's club before it hit his head.

"What," Ron asked, looking around.

"Anything," Harry screamed, dodging the club once more.

Without knowing what he was about to do, Ron pulled out his wand. He looked at the troll still trying to hit his best mate with the club. The red haired boy had to act fast or else the troll would turn on him and Hermione. Then, an idea hit him, but it was a matter of whether or not he could pull it off. Ron raised his wand and pointed it at the club.

"Swish and flick," Hermione repeated from their Charms lesson earlier today, she apparently figured out what he was about to do.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club rose out of the troll's hand just before it could try to hit Harry. The troll looked up at the club that was suspended in mid-air above its head. The club fell with a loud bonk on its owner's head, causing it to release Harry at last. The boy got up as fast as he could and went over to Ron as the troll hit the ground.

Hermione slowly came out her, eyes still full of fear, "Is it…dead?"

"No, just knocked out," Harry replied, bending down and pulling his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Ugh, troll bogeys," Ron said, looking disgusted.

As Harry wiped his wand off with his robes, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell burst in, McGonagall looked exhausted and furious at the same time. They were doomed…

"You, explain yourselves both of you!"

Just as the two boys opened their mouths to respond, Hermione stepped in front of them.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me…I'd probably be dead…"

Harry and Ron stared in disbelief…Hermione Granger was _lying_ to a _teacher_ to cover for them? However, the teachers seemed to buy it for the moment.

Professor McGonagall looked almost relieved; she took a deep breath, "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen, I hope you're rather proud of yourselves. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll, and live to tell the tale. Therefore, five points…will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck."

McGonagall and Snape turned and left to tell the Headmaster. Professor Quirrell ushered the three out of the bathroom, just in case the troll woke up. The trio started walking back up to the common room, but stopped in a deserted corridor. Hermione stood in front of the boys, beaming.

Without warning, she pulled them both into a hug, "I can't thank you enough! How can I ever repay you?"

When she released them, they gave each other quick glances and started rambling about how she didn't have to. The witch giggled at how modest the two wizards were trying to be. So, she decided to give them each the only reward she could think of that they'd accept.

She grabbed them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Harry blinked in surprise, pushing his glasses up his nose, shocking…yes but it didn't seem to bother him as much as it did for Ron. Ron blushed deep red at this unexpected reward. He gulped and stood with his eyes fixed on Hermione, with no intention of looking away.

"There, I repaid you both for your kindness," Hermione said, she looked expectantly at Ron.

Harry thought, 'Right, she wants an apology.'

The scarred boy elbowed his friend in the ribs to make him look his way. Harry mouthed, 'apologize to her.'

"Oh…um…Hermione I-I'm sorry about what I said… Can you, uh, forgive me," Ron stammered, keeping his guilty eyes on anything but her.

The witch beamed again, "Yes, Ronald, I forgive you."

Ron smiled a little, "Cool…and you're welcome for saving you from the troll. After all, what are friends for?"

Hermione gave Ron another hug, which left him in another daze, and they started down the corridor back to the common room. Hermione walked ahead, while the boys lagged behind. Ron walked with a goofy grin on his face the whole way, his face bright red again.

Harry couldn't help smirking at this, 'He likes her.'

Ron noticed his best mate smirking at him, "What," he whispered, so Hermione would hear.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to know how it feels in La-La Land, because you look like you're having a pretty good time," Harry whispered back, holding back his laughter.

Ron got the message, and his face turned deeper red, "If you tell her, I'll kill you…" he whispered.

"Relax, Ron, I won't tell her, but someday you'll have to."

They reached the common room and went inside to find it empty. So, Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione and she went to the girls' dormitory. Then, they went to bed themselves. Ron, however, lay in bed wide awake; he was on cloud nine… Hermione Granger, the top first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had _kissed him_!

**~Later that year, at the end of term, King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three quarters, regular POV**

Everyone was getting off the train and finding their families. People were saying their good byes and promising to write over summer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood together on the platform after getting their luggage off the train. Harry had been introduced to Ron and Hermione's families…with Ron's younger sister, Ginny, being exceptionally shy about meeting him.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were standing on the muggle platform, unhappily, waiting for Harry. Once Harry had left with his family, Ron and Hermione were about to part ways. The young wizard glanced shyly at his friend, and decided he had to do what he was thinking.

"Hermione… I don't know if Harry told you, but um, it was… sort of my idea to go find you when the troll was let in…" He blushed.

Hermione giggled, and smirked knowingly, "Ronald, that's not what Harry told me."

Ron gulped, waiting for his punishment…but instead he got a good bye kiss on the cheek.

"Nice try though," The witch replied.

"Hermione, come on sweetheart, time to go," Mrs. Granger called.

Hermione waved good bye and left with her parents, yelling back 'don't forget to write.'

Ron smiled as she left, however his smile faded quickly on the way back home. Apparently, his older brothers Fred and George had seen the whole thing. So, the whole ride home in the Ford Angela was spent on the twins teasing Ron about his "girlfriend."

However, even though the teasing only got worse the whole way home, Ron had to admit…having Hermione Granger as a girlfriend…didn't sound like a bad idea at all…

**~End.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was kind of a random fluffy idea for Ron and Hermione, I love those two. Ron is such a dork, ha ha.**

**Ginny**


End file.
